


can i get a waffle? can i PLEASE get a waffle?

by cleverautumn



Category: GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: '00 line are troublemakers but we love them, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Seungmin, Canon Universe, F/M, GOT7 might appear, M/M, NCT might also appear, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pack Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sexism, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Sort Of, chan is mom, gen z humor, hyunjin is a sassy bitch his words not mine, i love them a lot, i'll add tags as i go, idk if this might appear but gonna tag it just in case, is that not a tag, sassy!hyunjin, woojin is dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverautumn/pseuds/cleverautumn
Summary: Set in A/B/O universe:Stray Kids are just tryna survive busy schedules, relationships, drama, and growing up.Good thing they've got each other to lean on.Nine or nothing forever.





	1. NOT A CHAPTER: INFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some info that will help you understand the setting of this universe a little more.

I thought it would be helpful if I gave some background about the universe that this is set in so that things aren’t confusing! 

So this is set in an A/B/O universe but Stray Kids are still idols so I guess you could say it’s also canon. In my A/B/O, Omegas typically take on the role of women like in the real world. It’s not uncommon for them to wear traditionally feminine clothing like dresses or heels because that’s just a part of their secondary gender role. So even if someone is a cis male wearing dresses is cool and normalized (wish the real world was that cool about everything). 

Some Omegas could be seen as tomboys or nontraditional omegas and don’t really like feminine clothing all that much because they just don’t feel comfy. 

People present at around 13-14, Alphas have ruts but instead of them being incredibly sexual their hormones are just out of whack so Alphas just get kind of aggressive and grumpy. Typical moody teen behavior. Omegas instead of going through heat get to experience the wonderful phenomena of a menstrual cycle. Anatomy wise all Omegas have what is known as cis female reproductive organs but can either have a penis or vagina depending on their primary gender. Easier way to say this is that my boys are gonna have dicks lol. Anyways Omegas get periods every month and have typical behavior that goes along with this. Betas just kind of get off scotch free by getting flu like symptoms when the first present with no monthly struggle or anything like that. 

In Korea, Omegas are expected to become housewives and things like that but the KPOP idols are shaking up the secondary gender roles. Omegas are outgoing and sensual with no holding back. They are true to themselves and try not to let expectations hold them back. 

Relationships within groups are seen as normal and people are very open with who they’re with and honestly don’t care about what any of the fans have to say. 

That’s about all I can think of to describe the universe but if you have any questions let me know and I’d be happy to discuss it with you! 

Here are the secondary genders for Stray Kids: 

Woojin- Alpha 

Chan- Omega 

Minho- Alpha 

Changbin- Alpha 

Hyunjin- Omega 

Jisung- Omega 

Felix- Omega 

Seungmin- Beta 

Jeongin- Alpha 

The first chapter will be out later today or tomorrow :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you have any questions leave a comment or hmu on my twitter @purplejoonie_ or my tumblr @sasstarspace.


	2. stop! i could've dropped my croissant!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone sorry this took so long!!! i wanted to get this right and i've been busy with school work and exams :) also thank you for all of your kudos, they make me happy. hope you enjoy!

Waking up in a pool of your own blood is not the best way to start the day, Felix could advocate for that. 

Stuffing his face further into his pillow, the blonde let out a deep groan and tried not to shift his legs too much. Why did his period have to come today of all days? Practice, recording, Show Champion, fittings, wash, rinse and repeat. This wasn’t going to be pleasant for anyone, but the hard work eventually would pay off. Too bad Felix was going to be completely miserable. 

After briefly contemplating just lying in his bed until inevitable death, the blonde lazily pushed himself over onto his back and sat up. The covers pooled down to his waist. Extending his arms above his head to stretch, Felix yawned and tugged his large t-shirt back up on his shoulder. The omega peeked under the covers and rolled his eyes at blood in his undies. 

‘Great,’ he thought, ‘should’ve seen that coming.’ 

The Australian finally mustered up the strength to stand up and shoved his feet into his slippers. He glanced at the time on his phone and noticed he had a couple hours until he had to be awake. Groaning a little louder at his interrupted sleep, Felix let his eyes adjust to the dark room around him. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Chan hyung were still sleeping peacefully. 

‘Lucky them.’ 

The grumpy omega grabbed his phone and stumble to his dresser. After grabbing another pair of underwear, he shuffled out the bedroom door. The hallway was bathed in morning sunbeams and he squinted against the harsh lighting. 

‘Too fucking bright.’ 

Felix flicked on the bathroom light and locked the door. His pack was well known for busting into the bathroom even if it was occupied. He glanced into the mirror with sleepy eyes and saw his messy blonde locks along with his freckled nose and prominent eye bags. He shrugged at his appearance and reached under the sink for a tampon. 

Sitting on the toilet, the omega could see the full extent of the massacre in his underwear. There was no way to salvage the damage done to the once cute article. 

‘Whatever.’ 

He slipped his panties down his legs and off his feet. He wrapped the soiled undergarments in toilet paper a few times and tossed them in the trash. The Australian made sure to wipe well and inserted the tampon before pulling up his new pair of panties. Flushing and washing his hands, he decided to wash his face and think about what he wanted for breakfast. 

Quite honestly, the omega was too lazy to prepare a healthy breakfast, so he decided on cereal quite quickly. Plus, he deserved sugar if mother nature was forcing him to go through hell. Deciding to brush his teeth after he ate, the omega made his way out of the bathroom to aid his grumbling tummy. 

No one was in the kitchen when he arrived. He prepared a bowl of Frosties with the perfect amount of milk, the bare minimum so that it would be extra sweet. 

The hungry boy plopped down on one of the high-top chairs situated around the island and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. To pass the time, he scrolled through his Instagram feed but eventually switched to Tik-tok. He snickered quietly while finishing up his breakfast. 

Felix gently placed the bowl in the sink and checked the time on his phone. It was about time for everyone else to start getting up, so he ambled back to his shared room. Hyunjin’s alarm was loudly ringing. The older omega smashed the snooze button and turned over with the intention of falling back asleep. 

‘Well that just won’t do.’ Felix thought with a mischievous smile overtaking his face. 

He took a running start and leapt onto Hyunjin’s dozing body. 

“Felix, get off you’re crushing me.” Hyunjin whined as he tried to roll the blonde onto the floor. 

He giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek, “Good morning, Jinnie hyung!” 

The brunette swatted at the blonde and Felix finally decided to relent and roll off Hyunjin, back onto his feet. 

“Get up, lazy we’ve got practice soon.” 

Satisfied that Hyunjin was now awake, he could now set his sights on his almost-twin, Jisung. He simply lied on top of the squirrel boy and buried his face into his neck. Jisung immediately responded by hugging the blonde back and burying his face into the messy hair. 

“Time to get up, Sungie!” Felix spoke and then blew a raspberry into his best friend’s neck. 

“If I’m gonna get up, you gotta get off, Lix.” Jisung said through a big yawn. 

Felix didn’t really want to get up, he had gotten comfortable quite quickly, but they both had to get dressed and face the busy day ahead. 

After kissing Jisung’s neck, he moved towards his dresser to pick an outfit for the day. Simple black leggings with a cropped white t-shirt. Pulling on a random pair of socks he moved towards his closet. He grabbed a black hoodie that had a Stussy logo on the front. He brought the clothing up to his face and took a deep breath. Changbin. His boyfriend’s scent was all over, teakwood and something softer like fresh linen. The omega threw on the hoodie and started to pack his practice bag. Wallet, keys, phone charger, headphones, lip balm, gum. He reminded himself to grab some tampons before he left. 

With his mental checklist tentatively complete, he turned to face his fellow omegas. Jisung was basically wearing the same outfit as him except with skinny joggers instead of leggings. He was wearing his glasses and a white ball cap placed backwards over his light brown hair. 

Hyunjin was half dressed with his back turned as he bent over his draws looking for a shirt. His bottom half was dressed in gray joggers with an individual white stripe running up the side of each pant leg. He seemed to finally decide on a yellow stripped t-shirt that was slightly cropped. 

Felix turned to his oldest hyung in the room. His eyes were half opened as he shoved his burnt hair through a black sweater. 

“Good morning, Chan hyung.” Felix cooed looking at his sleepy older brother. 

The other blonde smiled beautifully, “Morning, Lix.” 

He had responded in English, so Felix was able hear the full weight of his own native accent. 

The freckled boy grinned and decided to make his way towards the living room to drop his bag onto the couch before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

The bathroom door was open. He leaned against the frame and took in the sight of his boyfriend. Changbin was brushing his teeth with white foam dripping down his chin. 

In other, words he was adorable. 

Felix walked up to Changbin and wrapped his arms around the other boy in a back hug. Changbin made eye contact with the blonde in the mirror and intertwined one of his hands with both of the omega’s. He leaned over the sink to spit and rinse out his mouth. 

“Good morning, jagiya.” Changbin whispered as he turned around to fully embrace Felix. 

“Morning, babes.” 

They had long since dropped formalities and honorifics in the privacy of their dorm. 

The ravenette pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Even though they had been dating since their debut, sweet affection like kisses or hand holding still made Felix blush. 

He buried his warm face into Changbin’s neck and was content to just take in his boyfriend for everything he was. He would have stayed longer but with time running out before they had to leave for practice, Felix begrudgingly unwound himself from the embrace. 

“I’d kiss you, but I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” the Australian proclaimed as he scrunched his nose. 

Changbin didn’t hesitate to kiss the freckled nose as Felix’s expression morphed into a shy smile. 

“Doesn’t bother me.” the darker haired boy said breathlessly as he zeroed in on Felix’s lips. 

“Well it bothers me.” Felix smirked as he ducked out of his lover’s arms. 

“Brat.” 

Changbin turned to leave the bathroom, but not before bringing his hand back to cheekily smack Felix’s butt as he walked towards the kitchen. 

The omega thought about chasing the alpha to the kitchen but decided to get revenge after he was done getting ready. After brushing his teeth, Felix reached for his concealer kept in his makeup bag under the sink. He dabbed a little under his eyes and hummed under his breath. 

Once he was satisfied, he grabbed some tampons and made his way back to the living room to deposit them in his bag. 

The dorm was much livelier then when he was first awake. He could see Chan hyung fluttering around the kitchen trying to prepare a quick breakfast for the hungry pack. Woojin hyung was along with him, assisting in any way he could. 

Felix smiled softly at his hyungs. They were so endearing to watch, almost like a married couple. 

The younger boys were seated around the island. Seungmin was bothering Jeongin by pinching his ear with the young alpha swatting at him every few seconds. 

“Hyung quit it!” The maknae finally snapped as he turned to the cause of his annoyance. 

“Innie-ah, why so grumpy?” Seungmin pouted and teased as Jeongin rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone. 

Felix breathed out a laugh and gazed around the scene fondly. He spotted Changbin looking secretly fond at the younger members while drinking orange juice. 

The blonde plopped down next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. 

“Hi Binnie.” He smiled. 

“Hey Lix.” Changbin leaned in and pressed his plump lips to Felix’s. 

They moved together gently and sweetly just enjoying each other’s presence. A gagging sound made them pull away. 

Jeongin and Suengmin were now joined by Jisung and Hyunjin while they all collectively made grossed out noises at the couple. 

“Really? At breakfast?” 

“Ewhyungs!” 

“Get a room you two, there’s plenty around here!” 

“Like you and Minho hyung aren’t the same way, Jisung.” 

“Nobody asked you, Hyunjin!” 

Felix and Changbin looked at the commotion around them and then at each other. 

Just a typical morning in the Stray Kids dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be in someone else's POV but i haven't decided yet! if you have any suggestions, leave a comment below :)  
tumblr: sasstarspace  
twitter: purplejoonie_

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if you have any questions leave a comment or hmu on my twitter @purplejoonie_


End file.
